1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an educational game played with cards, and more particularly to such a game which features a map-like playing board pertaining to a geographical area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playing cards have been in existence, of course, for decades. During the course of their existence, and in addition to their role of providing entertainment, playing cards have served educational functions. Many card games which attempted to serve the dual roles of entertainment and education have compromised the entertainment element in order to promote and enhance the educational aspect. The present invention serves to entertain players at a psychologically consistent level, while at the same time teaching the players geography of a continent or a country as the game is played.